1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and the application of apparatus added to the lure body for the purpose of attracting game fishes to the lure.
2) Background Art
Many varieties of artificial fishing lures are used by anglers in pursuit of game fishes. Each lure has in common some method for adding attraction to the lure for the purpose of enticement of the preferred species. These methods include rattles, colors, appendages and others. Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,921 provided a means of adding gamefish attracting fins to a lure body. Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,921 used a combination ring and fin assembly that slides over the head of the lure, and requires the angler to remove the attaching line and then reconnect after the ring and fin assembly is in place. This new method makes use of a ball and socket as the attaching means. This method enables the angler to remove and install replacement fins at will, without the requirement of re-tying the line each time a change is made.